1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing finely structured bodies such as heat exchangers, mechanical fine filters or optical gratings having a plurality of closely juxtaposed, channel-like perforations with high shape accuracy, true dimensions and high surface quality, wherein a plurality of grooves having a cross section that is constant over their length are cut into the surface of machinable, preferably metal, foils and wherein the grooved or grooved and ungrooved foils are stacked on top of one another and are interconnected.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the manufacture of heat exchangers or other bodies having finely, precisely calibrated pores it is known to stack grooved metal plates on top of one another (see German Pat. No. 323,933). Larger grooves can be worked in by means of profiled rollers; finer grooves are applied by means of photoetching. For the latter, grooves of a depth having 0.3 mm and having an average groove width of about 0.68 mm are etched, for example, into copper plates having a thickness of 0.5 mm (Chem. Eng. Res. Des., Vol. 64, Jul., 1986, pages 295 and 296). However, for some applications, such as, for example, heat pipes or for the realization of very high specific heat transfer surface areas of 15,000 to 20,000 m/m.sup.3 per exchange side, much finer structures are required. Also, due to the etching process, the plates have groove walls having a relatively rough surface which increases flow resistance and the danger of deposits.